Talent Show & New Feelings
by Slayer4U828
Summary: 7th year, Hermione has made Head Girl & to her suprise the person she hates most is Head Boy. The 7th years have to do a talent show and Hermione decides this is her chance to prove she isn't a bookworm & Draco discovers there's more to Hermione Granger.
1. Hogsmeade

**AN: **Hello all.Just to say I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I'm writing this story because it just came to my mind one day and I thought it will be interesting, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Hogsmeade**

It was a nice cool afternoon, people going from shop to shop, having meals at restaurants, having a cup of coffee or tea and just enjoying a beautiful day in Hogsmeade.

The Golden Trio were enjoying the beautiful day as well, they decided to spend their last vacation days before they return to their last and final year at Hogwarts.

They couldn't wait to go back to the school but then it made them sad because it would be their final year and when it ends they won't be returning to the Castle.

"I can't believe it's our final year at Hogwarts!" Exclaim the book worm Hermione Granger. "And now we have to face being adults!" Grumble the red head Ron Weasley.

"Shouldn't' be that hard, we get to do whatever we want without adults telling us what to do." Said the famous Harry Potter.

"Yea Ron, we get to party and your mom not telling you no girls allow. We are men now!" Harry tried to cheer up his buddy. "Harry you're right, that's bloody brilliant!" Shouted out Ron of what Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, _"Boy will be boys" _She thought to herself. The boys continued talking about how great it will be to be men, she tune them out and look around. Boy was she going to miss all of this, going to school, seeing her friends, exams and buying/reading books.

As she was walking a book store caught her chestnut eyes, "Hey I'm gonna check this store out, meet you at the Leaky Cauldron." She said and ran off to the bookstore before Harry or Ron had a say.

"Wow that's one thing that won't ever change." Ron stated as he watched Hermoine run to the bookstore as if her life depended on it.

"I know Hermoine and her books, no wonder she's made Head Girl. Do you happen to know who Head Boy is?" Harry asked Ron as they continued to walk to the Leaky Cauldron.

"No I have no clue. I thought it would be you mate." Ron said while chewing on a piece of candy he found in his pocket, Harry agreed with him and they continued to make small talk to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione's eyes light up as she saw the newest spell book. She ran to it, pick it up and started to read it. She was amazed by every word the book said, she was glowing with new knowledge.

Little did she know pair of cold grey eyes from above were giving her a nasty glare. He made his way down the stairs and on purposely bumps into her hard which cause her book to fall.

Being polite because she didn't see who bump into her, she apologize and bend to grab her book, as she got up she saw who bump into her.

"Malfoy! I guess that bump was on purpose, you git!" She said and turn to get away from him as soon as possible. But he follow her, "Why you running Granger? Nice seeing you here and of all places in a bookstore what are the odds of that." He teased her as usual.

Hermione turned to face, "Leave me alone Malfoy, don't you notice I'm trying to get away from!" She said with venom in her mouth. Draco smirked at her and said to her, "Why would I do that? I enjoy making your life miserable." She growl in frustration and continued walking from him and yet again he follow her.

When she went up the stairs he did as well, when she took a seat trying to read the new spell book he follow, anything she did he follow. "What do you want from me?" She had enough and shouted at him. He took a seat next to her and lean in closer so she can hear what he had to say to her, "I just wanted to show you this new shiny badge I receive in the mail." He said and took out the badge from his pocket.

Her eyes grew huge as she saw the Head Boy badge, "No you're lying. You probably stole that from some innocent student." She said as she stare at the badge and boy was she praying that he did steal it.

"I earn it for your information. Looks like we are going to be real good friends this semester. See you at school." He said gave her a one of his famous smirk and walked away.

She couldn't believe it, Dumbledore made him Head Boy! She was sure that his father had something to do with it but then again Dumbledore wouldn't fall for Malfoy's cunning ways.

She was furious; she had to share a common room with that jerk. "_This is going to be one interesting or horrible year."_ She said to herself and ran to tell Harry and Ron the horrible news.

* * *

**TBC…**

**_I hope you guys like it more to come on the way, it's a working progress. You will see soon enough why the story is call "Talent Show" but I'm not giving anything away or I would be a bad author lol. So you gotta wait sorrys. Please leave me a review!_**


	2. Obsession

**AN: **Hey everyone finally a new chapter up! Sorry it took me long but I had no idea what to write next so this finally pop into my head and here it is, let me know what you all think...

* * *

**Chapter 02: Obsession**

Harry and Ron were in the Leaky Cauldron drinking a cup of pumpkin juice and chatting about Quidditch as always. They were in the middle of their conversation when Hermoine came running in and lost of breathe.

"Mia, what happen? You look like you saw a ghost." Harry asked all concerned and move down so Hermoine can take a seat. She took a seat and try catching her breathe, "Malfoy…" Was all she could manage out.

"What did that git do to you?" Ron was turning red thinking Malfoy hurt her in anyway. "He's the Head Boy! Malfoy's Head Boy!" Hermoine finally said to them.

Harry and Ron couldn't believe what they heard, "What did you say?" Ron had to double check if what she said was true. "That the one and only Draco Malfoy made Head Boy this year and I have to live with him in the same common room for a year!" Hermoine said to them and hated every word that came out of her mouth.

"I am deeply sorry for you Mia, a whole year with Malfoy that's gonna be hell." Ron said to her. "Aw thanks Ron that sure makes me feel much better." She said sarcastically to him.

"Let's just discuss something else I wanna pretend that Malfoy does not exist." She said and looked at the menu of the place.

Ron and Harry both nodded in agreement and continued to talk about Quidditch.

Hermoine decided to get up and place her order instead. As she was waiting by the counter someone came behind her and whisper in her ear, "Why do we always keep running into each other like this?"

She knew right away who it was she knew that voice very well. "Maybe it's because you keep following me." She said back and not even turning to face him.

"You really think so highly of yourself but then again who knows maybe once we return to school and in our common room we might have a little fun of our own." He said to her and strokes her arm ever so lightly.

She shivers at his touch and then came to her senses, "Nothing won't happen in our common room and touch me ever again I will hex you till your man parts fell off!" She faced him and gave him such a cold glare and then returns to her seat.

Draco loved every moment of it; he loved to piss her off because he had to admit it made her look extremely sexy. Her skin felt so soft and creamy under his touch.

No one else knew this but Draco was obsessed with her, at first he thought it was just hate because she was a mudblood but the years went by and she's more than that.

There's something about her that attracts him, to him she's different from any girl he's been with.

It isn't love or like, its obsession he won't rest until he has a taste of her, a Malfoy never gives up. Draco took one more glance at her, and she took glance at him and he gave her once again his famous smirks and walked out.

* * *


	3. The One That Started It All

**Chapter Three** : The Dream That Started It All

**AN**: Finally another chapter it's been a while since I updated well here it goes I have 3-6 done just got to revised it and it will be up. Enjoy!

* * *

All the students gather at the train that takes them to Hogwarts and parents saying farewell to their children as they got on it. Once inside the train all the students went in and chose a compartment to sit in. 

The trio was looking for a compartment, "This is taking forever!" Ron complained with his bags dragging behind him.

"Oh stop it Ronald we just got to find Ginny. Harry & I told her to save us one." Hermione said to the impatient Ron. Harry open door after door looking for his girlfriend Ginny.

Then as Harry opened a door he was hugged by his beautiful red head Ginny. "There you are! We had been looking all over for you." Harry said & gave her a peck on the lips.

"Eww I think I'm never going to get use to this." Ron was grossed out as he saw his best friend Harry kissed his little sister. "Shut up Ron." Ginny simply said to her older brother.

They all settle in and gossip about their fellow classmates and rumors of new teachers. "HEY! Hermione since you are head girl you have to sit in the Head Compartment, you should go before you get in trouble on your first day." Ginny remembered & reminded Hermione where she is supposed to be.

"Oh right I forgot. We'll I'm off see you once we arrived." Hermione said and made her way out. "That's strange Hermione to forget about her head duties." Ron said as he watched Hermione leave.

"I don't blame her forgetting she has to share everything with Malfoy." Harry said as he too watched her leave and he felt bad for her.

Hermione was dreading going to her compartment with Malfoy. She was thrilled being head girl and all but Malfoy being head boy didn't make her too happy.

She reached the door let out a sighed and was ready to prepare for the worst. As she slides the door opened she saw Malfoy sitting quietly reading a book.

He glanced up to see who entered but when he saw it was her he went back to his book. 'She looks so cute when she dresses casual.' Draco thought as he saw her sit opposite of him.

Hermione was wearing a pair of light faded blue jeans, black v-neck shirt and her hair was in a messy bun.

She walked in and sat opposite of him and then he spoke. "So you finally decided to two show up, better late then never." He drawled out and turned the page of his book.

"Whatever Malfoy and I must say I am shock you know how to read also I was expecting a trap or you shagging some girl." She snapped back at him.

"My my someone woke up bitchy. What's the matter did the Weasel stick his wand up your ass too far?" He knew with what he just said will pushed her buttons and boy did he love doing that.

"Oh my God Malfoy! You are nasty! I don't know why they made you head boy. Your father must have really paid a lot or they felt sorry for you." She was really pissed off and disgusted with what he said.

Draco turned red in the face with anger that he threw his book to the floor and rose from his seat. Hermione became nervous but didn't show it as he came closer to her.

"Listen to me good you filthy Mudblood, I earn this badge just as much as you earn yours. I always came second to you all the years we been in this damn school. Sorry if your precious Scare Head and that Red fool weren't made Head Boy but let's face it they are a pair of idiots! So don't give me that bullshit about my father!" Draco said with such anger which frighten Hermione. As he stared into those amazing eyes, he saw fear in them it brought pride and guilt to him.

He didn't know what came over him when he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset at you." Hermione was taken back when he apologizes to her and she thought that something was really wrong or bothering Malfoy.

"Um its okay I guessed I shouldn't have acted that way toward you either." She too apologized to him and it felt weird doing so.

Draco sat back down not staring at her for he felt ashamed and embarrassed. She too didn't stare at him until the book he threw caught her eye.

She got up, picked it up and saw he was reading "Interview with the Vampire" a Muggle book! She walked up to him and he stared up at her, "Here you dropped this." She handed him his book and he took it.

She sat back down and shifted nervously, "So umm that is a good book I read it myself a couple of times. Have you seen the movie?" She was building up a conversation with him.

He looked at her odd, "Yes its one of my favorites and yea I saw the movie." He answered her and opened his book to where he left off. She noticed he didn't want to be bothered so she too went into her backpack and grabbed a book to read as well.

They both sat in silence yet again. Every now and then Draco will stare at her without her noticing it since she was too into the book she was reading.

Lately Draco has been developing a something for her. It all started with a dream he had before he saw her in the store:

_He was resting in his bed with Pansy by his side; she was there for obvious reasons of course. He was in deep sleep when a sudden nightmare woke him up. _

_In the dream he was in the Head Common Room sitting on the couch staring at the fire, and then a loud bang came from the door it was GRANGER! _

_"You have a lot of nerve Malfoy!" She said as she was walking toward where he sat on the couch. "I was wondering what took you so long to show up." He continued to sit in the couch not acknowledging her there. _

_"Well I would of been here sooner if I wasn't busy cleaning up your mess." She said and took a step closer to him and giving him a cold glare. _

_"Oh my I left a mess, now I feel horrible." He said as he places a hand over his heart trying to show as if he cares. "That's it I'm going to curse you once and for all." She said as she took out her wand. _

_He then stood up and glared at her back, "Do it! I dare you! I rather be dead then seeing your face everywhere I go and every time I turn around. Just end my torment." He challenges her. _

_She looked at him confused & advanced at him with her wand ready to say a curse when the unexpected happen; Draco grabbed her and gave her a hard & passionate kiss. _

_She grunted & pushes him away. Draco stared at her expecting her to really curse the hell out of him after what he just did. _

_Hermione stared at him in the eyes, came closer, grabbed his face in her small hands & smashed her lips onto his. Draco then travel his lips to her neck, "Oh Draco I want you" Hermione moaned as he nibble her neck. _

_He loved hearing the way she said his name, "God Hermione I love you so much" And that's when Draco woke up with a scream & sweat. _

_He was panting & in disbelief, 'What the bloody hell was that?' He whispers in the dark to himself._

"Malfoy! We are here!" He heard a voice which made him snapped him out of his thoughts. "Malfoy, are you okay? We need to hurry." She said as she handed him his school uniform and left to change into her uniform.

After that dream he has been having more & more of her invading his mind.

Even when he was awake he thought of her & when he was with Pansy he will think of her as well. He will always ask himself why but he still couldn't figure it out.

Maybe he just wants to shag her since she's Potter's best friend or could it be more then that.

He was buttoning up his shirt when she walked in and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way the uniform fit perfectly on her body. Her curves, long legs, breast and even her hair, she look breathe taking.

He didn't notice before because of the outfit she had on before. And of course any man loves seeing a girl in a uniform so seeing her made him feel all hot and bothered.

She went to her bag to brush her hair & to make a pony tail, "Are you almost ready, Malfoy?" She asked him as she picked up her hair & sprayed a little hair spray so it stayed in place.

He shook the images in his head of her and said, "What are you my mother now, Granger? You should know better that a Malfoy doesn't take orders from a filthy mudblood like yourself." He regretted what he just said to her which really confused him because whenever he teased her he never felt this guilty before.

It hurt her every time he called her "mudblood" but she never show it to him because to a Malfoy that is a sign of weakness & she wouldn't let him think she is weak.

"With the way you keep acting thinking you almighty because you are a Malfoy will never get you nowhere in life. You will always be alone & you will die alone." She hated him so much that she tried her best not to hex him right there on the spot.

She thought they were somewhat okay since he apologizes to her before but then he comes out with the whole "mudblood" thing again.

She took her bags and left him there alone because she didn't want to deal with him at the moment even though she will have to live with him in the same room for a year.

* * *

**TBC….**

**Let me know what you think I love to hear you reviews! Remember more to come!!! **


	4. The Evil Plot

**Chapter Four**: The Evil Plot

* * *

**AN: **Hello fellow readers thanks to that one review lol it inspire me to add another one (no I'm not being rude it really did insprire me to add another) and hopefully I'll get more I have 5-7 done just gotta review and right now working on 8...here it goes enjoy!

* * *

Hermione was searching for her friends then she spotted a red head and she knew she found them. "Oh thank God I found you guys, it's just been hell on the train ride with Malfoy." Hermione said as she came toward them but Ron & Harry were busy discussing Quidditch with the fellow boys.

"Hey Moine, what he do this time?" Ginny asked her since she seems to be more curious then the boys.

"At first it was okay I guess you can call it that but he was acting stranger then usual. He looked dazed somewhat in his old little world. When we arrived I shook him from his state to inform him we were here and he went off on me as his usual-self. I think Malfoy must of gone through something during the summer he doesn't seem the same." Hermione told her best girlfriend Ginny about Malfoy's strange behavior.

"Hmm that is un-Malfoy like. I wonder what could it be, maybe something with his family because lets face it he doesn't have the best family at home." Ginny stated the obvious about Malfoy's family.

"Hmm maybe." Was the only thing Hermione said and she felt bad for him. Finally the boys came toward them & Hermione told them the encounter with the ferret face.

"Don't worry about it Hermione don't let him get to you. Besides if that wanker bugs you just tell Harry & I and we will fix it." Ron tries his best to comfort her & gave her a friendly hug.

"Oh Ron I think you just want any excuse to hex Malfoy." She let out a little laugh and hugs Ron back. "I mean come on, wouldn't you? That guy has been a pain in our ass since first year." Ron complained.

"Yea Moine, if he hurts you in any way just call us." Harry said to her in a very brotherly tone. "Thanks guys you are the best." She said to her two best friends.

Ron still had his arm around her & took one of her bags to hold it for her. As they were having their happy little gathering gray jealous & cold eyes were glaring at them.

He was coming out of the train to meet his so call friends when he saw the Weasel hugging Granger. When he saw that a sudden urge to run over there and beat the hell out of Weasley.

Then she smiled and that brighten him up, he wish she would smile at him like that one day. "Draco!" Called out Blaise his best friend. "Hey Blaise." Draco greeted his friend but still didn't take his eyes off of Hermione.

Blaise notice that Draco didn't even turn to his attention so Blaise stare where Draco was looking at. "Is that Granger? Wow! The summer was very good to her." Blaise too notice Hermione's new curvy body.

"Hmm you think she & the Weasel are an item? And if not I wouldn't mind having fun with her." He said with an evil smirk as he continued checking Hermione out.

"No one touches the Mudblood! If anyone gets a taste of her it will be me!" Draco threatens his best mate. "A Ha! You fancy the Mudblood! I knew if I said something about shagging her you will snap." Blaise caught Draco in the act.

"What are you out of your mind? I Draco Malfoy fancy the know-it-all Mudblood." Draco said because he didn't like her one bit, she's everything he's supposed to hate.

"Then if you don't like her, you probably just want to shag her. Think what Potter might do if he found out you de-flower his precious little Gryffindor Princess." Blaise gave him an evil plots that never occur to Draco before.

"You'll right! Potter will be mad if I have her. It will break up their infamous Golden Trio for good. My father will be proud of me because we all know Granger is the brains in the group. With her not there Potter has no chance against the Dark Lord." Draco finally knew why he had become obsessed with her.

"The Dark Lord will be proud of you & you will become a Death Eater just like your father." Blaise said to him and let out an evil chuckle.

They both gave a evil smirk as they stared at the Happy Trio.

What Draco didn't know that Blaise too was going too try his best to seduce Hermione as well.

* * *

**AN:** Whew another chapter done un oh Draco & Blaise are having evil thoughts!!!! What will happen nobody knows wait I do lol you will all find out soon...wait until next chapter!! Hope you all enjoyed it & leave me a review!!!! 


	5. The Great Hall & Talent Show

**Chapter Five**** : The Great Hall & Talent Show

* * *

**

**AN: Hello readers!! I hope you enjoy this chapter more coming!! Show me love!

* * *

**

Everyone gather at the Great Hall to hear the new rules, new teachers and events.

"This year we will have our very first talent show! If you never heard of a talent show it's when you go on a stage and perform whatever hidden talents you have for all of us to see. I thought we should have fun this year so you students don't feel like we never have fun at Hogwarts. So please let me or any of the other teachers know by the end of the week if you plan on doing a performance. The talent show will take place November 10th. Now enjoy your meal!" Dumbledore said to all the old and new students.

Hermione was very excited about the talent show. "I know what I'm going to do."

She exclaimed to Ginny and took a piece of bread. "What is that?" Ginny asked her as she was eating her meal.

"It's a surprise! I'm going to show this school that I'm not just a know-it-all bookworm." She told Ginny. "Oooh I want to know! I think you going to do something sexy huh huh?" Ginny was dying to know. Hermione looked around making sure no one in the table her heard but everyone was into their meal.

"Yes, a sexy dance that I saw on Muggle Television. I could use your help designing the outfit but you must not tell a soul or I'll tell Ron you sneaked Harry into your room." Hermione blackmailed her. Ginny turned red in the face, "How did you know?!" She whispered to Hermione.

"Come on Ginny, I shared the room with you at the Burrow and I heard you and Harry making out." Hermione said to her and it was a rather disturbing experience being in the room when they were doing that.

"Oh my God! I am so embarrassed! Alright I won't tell a soul. I promise." Ginny told her. "Tonight come to the Head Common Room and I'll show you the performance." Hermione told Ginny and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Harry and Ron paid no mind to them they were very into their food. The two girls stare at them with a disgusted look, "What?" They both said as they saw them staring. "You guys are pigs. You know someone isn't taking the food away right?" Ginny said to them both.

"Yea but it's just so good." Ron said and took a bite of the chicken leg. "Yea Ginny I never eat this good at home." Harry said as was savoring the taste of homemade chicken and bread.

"I understand why Harry is eating this way but you Ron, you have a mother who cooks meals for you everyday." Hermione said to Ron. "Yea true, are you new here Hermione? I always love food it's my weakness." Ron said and put more bread onto his plate.

"You make me sick Ronald." Hermione said as she saw Ron stuff his face with more food. Harry took a sipped from his juice to wash down all the food he ate.

"So Hermione, you coming to the common room with us or you plan on going straight to the Heads?" Harry asked and patted his now full stomach. "Um I plan on signing up for the Talent Show right after dinner and then head to the Head Common Room." Hermione answer Harry's question. "Talent Show? Where is that taking place?" Question Ron.

Ginny sighed, "Oh stupid brother of mine, Dumbledore announced we are having a talent show on November 10th." Ginny said and saw that Ron still looked confused. She sighed again and said, "A talent show is when you go on a stage and perform whatever talent you have for the entire school." She said slowly so Ron can understand.

"Well that's bloody dumb, who would want to do that?" Ron thought the talent show idea was stupid. "Um Ron, Hermione just said she's going to sign up for the Talent Show." Harry said to his clueless best friend. Ron mouthed out "O", "Good for you Mione I'm sure you will win first place." Ron said to Hermione hoping she will accept his kindness. "Thanks Ron nice to show you are supportive." She simply said to him.

"Ahem may I have your attention." Dumbledore said and stood up to say his speech. All the students quiet down and waited to what their Head Master had to say. "Silly me almost forgot to mention our new Heads this year, please when I call you please stand up, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." Dumbledore said and clapped for the two new Heads. Draco and Hermione both stood from their tables and everyone clapped for them.

"You two may sit, Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy have the privilege to take points away from any house, they would do round trips in the halls, help the first years, and take care of any school activity we have this year. That is all for now, you may all go back to the feast." He said and went back to sit with the other teachers.

"Great Malfoy as Head boy is going to be fun this year, 'Weasley your hair is too red, ten points from Gryffindor." Ron wasn't too thrilled about Draco being Head Boy. "Oh Ron he can't do that or else Dumbledore will take the badge from him, we are only allow to take points away if we see students not acting like proper students." Hermione explained to Ron.

"We see about that I just don't trust him is all. Remember if he does any thing to you let Harry and I know." Ron once again told Hermione that Harry and he are there to protect her. "I know Ron I know. I'll be fine, don't worry." Hermione told Ron, she thinks its sweet how Harry and Ron are protective of her but she's a big girl she can take care of herself.

* * *

**Over at the Slytherin table

* * *

**

"Talent show, who on earth wants to sign up for that?" Blaise asked no on in particular just making conversation. "I don't know mate perhaps the girls of the school, seems more like a girl thing to do." Draco said and took a glance at the girl who been invading his mind.

She was so peaceful sitting there with her friends laughing and scolding the Weasel as he stuffs his face with food. Draco then felt someone elbow him in the ribs and turned to the person who did it. "Draco you are staring at her again." Blaise whispered in his ear so none of their class mates hear.

Draco glared at him for elbowing him in the ribs and had to think of a lie fast, "No I was seeing what a pig the Weasel is looking like he hasn't eaten in months." To Draco that sounded believable but Blaise known him too long and just nodded.

"Blondie Bear!" Cried out none other then Pansy Parkinson, Draco's so-called

Girlfriend. (**AN: If you aren't a Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan Harmony gave **

**Spike Blondie Bear as a pet name, well back to the story**.) Draco rolled his eyes when he heard her say that ridiculous nickname she gave him.

She came and moved Blaise over so she can sit next to him, "Aw Drakie, what happened I didn't see you on the train ride here." She asked Draco and gave him a peck on the lips as she saw him. "Well if you remember I told you that I'm Head Boy so I had to sit in the Head Compartments." He said to her in an annoying tone and wishing she would just leave.

"Yea he had to share a compartment with Granger the whole ride here, with another woman!" Blaise instigated and took a sip from his pumpkin juice. Draco gave him a death glare because now Pansy was going to flip! "What?! Another woman? And a mudblood, you rather spend time with a mudblood then your own girlfriend?!" Pansy shouted out and was getting stares from the fellow classmates and everyone else in the Great Hall.

Draco covered her mouth before she said any more outrageous things, "Will you shut your gob! You are being dramatic! I had no choice and you are going to have to deal with it. Granger and I are going to be living together as well and I'm not too thrilled about it but once again I have no choice." He said angrily to her and didn't know why he was with her, oh right because his father said he had to married her after high school so once again he had no choice.

"Aww my poor Blondie Bear has to live with a flithy mudblood." Pansy said while stroking Draco's cheek and sends a fierce look toward Hermione's direction. Hermione was not paying attention to that side of the table so she didn't notice the death glare. "I'll be fine luv don't worry your pretty little head." Draco said and gave Pansy a kissed on the forehead. She smiled up at him and softly kissed his lips.

"Ew get a room you two." Blaise said disgusted and turn the other direction. "Oh shut up Blaise not our fault you don't have a girl in your life." Pansy said and rested her head on Draco's shoulders. Blaise grin because of what he was about to do, "Well there is this one girl that caught my eye as we arrived to school." Draco quickly turns to Blaise direction and saw that evil look in his eye.

"So um Blaise want to come over to the Heads and play a game of cards?" Draco said to him to throw him off of what he was about to do. "Sure mate I'll be there after I unpack my bags. Any who yea she's the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts sorry Pansy and has the most amazing body like wow!" Blaise brushed off what Draco said and went back to his cunning ways.

Draco was fuming inside if it was a cartoon he would have had smoke coming out of his ears. "Oh really and who is this girl who has the most beautiful and amazing body you are talking about?" Pansy question because she thought she was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts and became very jealous.

"I can't say just yet. Don't want to jinx it if we become something just now I sit and stare at her as she smiles at her friends and hope one day she will be mine" Blaise said and stare at Hermione still joking around with her friends.

Pansy isn't the brightest witch so she didn't think to look where Blaise was looking. "Hm that sounds cheesy any who, um Draco is it alright if I come and spend the night with you?" Pansy paid no mind to Blaise's little romance and turned her attention back to Draco.

"I don't know Pansy I'm rather tired and I'm not in the mood tonight." Draco said calmly because he was still furious over what Blaise was doing. "Aw but Draco I miss you so much and I just want to spend time with the man I love." She said sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry love, maybe some other night. Well I'm going to go and unpack now and see you later Blaise." He got up, kissed Pansy good bye and punch Blaise in the arm. "See you later mate." Blaise said and rubbed his now hurt shoulder.

Pansy stared at Draco as he left; she was confused with Draco's actions. Ever since the summer he's been different; he would wake up panting and sweaty from his sleep and always space out. She thought maybe he was dreaming or thinking about another girl but her Draco wouldn't do no such thing she was his everything. Hell one day she would become the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy and she tends to keep that title. Pansy loves Draco deeply, he was her first and only man she ever been with and she will do anything to keep him forever.

* * *


	6. Such A Girl

**Chapter Six**: **Such a Girl.**

**AN****: Another chapter up? Are you for real back to back Oh my god no way lol! Yea that's right I updated back to back I figure let me get all the small stuff out of the way so when the big stuff happens you guys are like WHOAH! Lol**

**Hope you like!! Tell me what you think thanks!! And here we go!

* * *

**

The meal was over so everyone made their way to their rooms. Draco was already unpacked, settled into the room and had Blaise over for drinks and a game of cards. Hermione didn't go right away to her room because she wanted to sign up for the talent show. As she did she saw only girls were on the list, she hope some boys will join in on the fun.

After that she made her way to her room which she didn't want to do but she had no choice. She entered and was amazed how huge and beautiful the entrance of the common room was. She then saw Malfoy and Zabini in the living room playing with cards. They didn't notice her enter because they were into their game.

She just walked passed them quietly and made her way up the stairs to her room. She noticed the room with a symbol of a lion on the door and in gold said her name _'Hermione Granger' _on it so she knew it was her room. Hermione opened the door to her room and was amazed how beautiful the room was. She had a princess bed with dark red bed silky bed sheets, lots of pillows, drawers with lions as the knobs, and a vanity.

"I'm so going to love it here." She said to herself and threw herself on her very comfy bed. She then sat up and decided to unpacked.

First she decided to find her work out clothes so after she unpacked she can practice her dance. She changed into a matching pair of black tight tiny shorts and a black short sports bra which show off her new pierce belly button, which no one knew about.

She connected her radio using magic since the Magical World wasn't used to Muggle technology and was enjoying the music while she unpacked. She found her little lion stuff animal whose name is Leonidas and placed him on her bed. She heard one of her favorite songs on her CDs and blasts the volume up.

It was Avril Lavigne "Girlfriend" she took her brush from the vanity and started singing into it as if it was a microphone and was jumping to the music. (**AN**: **I do the same when I'm cleaning my bedroom I guessed it's what we girls do lol**) She jumped on her bed and was singing her heart out; she was having such a girl moment:

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend 

The boys in the living room heard the loud rock music. "Do you hear that? It's coming from Granger's room." Draco said and looked rather confused since him nor did Blaise hear her come in. "Let's check it out." Blaise said and he was making his way to Hermione's room with Draco behind him.

They stood in front of her door and heard another song began to play. Draco knocked on her door hard so she can hear them.

Hermione didn't hear a thing she was there dancing to the music and singing to the songs that played on her radio:

**_Britney Spears_****_ - _****_Gimme More_**

_Every time they turn the lights down__  
__Just wanna go that extra mile for you__  
__You got public display of affection__  
__Feel's like no one else in the room (but you)_

_We can get down like there's no one around__  
__We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')__  
__We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')_

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing__  
__They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')__  
__Keep watchin__  
__Feels like the crowd is saying_

Draco and Blaise waited for the door to open but nothing so Draco took out his wand and opened the door. There they saw Hermione dancing and singing in front of her mirror (**AN**: T**hink of how Britney Spears danced on the mirror in the video for "Gimme More" if you ever saw the video**) in her tiny little outfit. Hermione didn't notice them since she was into the music so the boys stayed watching her as she continued to dance and sing.

Draco and Blaise never took their eyes off of her the way she swayed her hips in the tiny black shorts and how she moved her stomach very seductively. And did she have her belly button pierce? That just drove the boys crazier!

As she was doing a nice dancing turn that's when she notices Malfoy and Zabini in her room. She froze and didn't even want to see their faces she felt so embarrassed. "How much did you see?" She still wouldn't see their faces and she kept her eyes shut hoping when she opens them they will disappear.

Draco chuckled, "Long enough to see you acting like a complete nut." "But a sexy nut I might add." Blaise said and couldn't keep his eyes off of her. That threw Hermione off, _'Did he just call me sexy? Ewwwww._' She said to herself disgusted.

She had to face them some time so she finally turned around and saw the two boys, Draco was staring at her as if she was crazy but something in his eyes said more and the way Blaise was looking at her made her feel very uncomfortable. She sighed and asked, "So what brings you two into my room, besides annoying me?"

"Well Blaise and I were playing a game of cards and that's when we heard the loud music. We were confused because neither of us saw you come in so we came to check it out. And to our surprise we come in seeing you prancing around like a crazy monkey." Draco was dying of laughter and Hermione gave him a 'I'm going to kill you' look.

"I will have to disagree with you Draco. Wow Granger I must say you look absolutely delicious." Blaise said as he was coming close to her, took her hand and kissed it gently all gentlemen like. Hermione shuddered with disgust as he kissed her hand and withdrew her hand from his.

Draco couldn't believe that Blaise was doing it again and on top of that he was doing it in front of him! Draco got very jealous and felt like beating the hell out of his so call best friend. Hermione shifted uncomfortably and came up with an idea, "Malfoy, can I talk to you _alone_ in my room?" Hermione at this point rather deal with ferret face then the boy whose picturing her naked. "Sorry Zabini but Malfoy and I need to talk. Bye." She said and pushed Blaise out of her room.

"Wanted me all to yourself huh Granger?" Draco teased her and gave her one of his famous sexy smirks that drove all girls the girls crazy except Hermione. Draco was rather surprised by her actions and wondered why she asked to talk to him. "Not in this life time Malfoy. I asked you to stay because I need a favor from you." She began to say. "Umm what is that?" He asked her. _'What will she want from me_?' He wondered to himself.

She took a deep breath and said, "I know Blaise is your best mate and all but to be honest I don't feel safe with him here. The way he was looking at me just now freaked me out and I feel like he will do something to me if I was ever alone with him. So if you could just keep him away from me whenever I'm around." She said to Draco with a pleading voice because she was frighten of Blaise and she knows if she told Malfoy there was a better chance Blaise will listen to him more then Harry or Ron.

"And why would I do that? He's my best friend and I'm not going to block him from any girl he has his eyes on." Draco just had to be his jerky self but then he had to think of the plot he had. "Fine! Malfoy be that wa..." She was beginning to say but was cut off by Draco when he said "Fine I'll look after you." Hermione was surprise he agree to it.

"Thank you it means a lot to me." She thanked him if this was a person she had good terms with she will of hug them but hugging Malfoy wasn't on her to do list.

"No problem. So tell me why are you wearing um that um that revealing outfit?" He asked her because he was wondering if she always went to bed like this and if she did he was going to enjoy living with her.

"Oh I was unpacking and after I was done I was going to practice my performance for the talent show but as always the music took over me." She answers his question and went to her drawer to take out a hair clip to pick up her hair. '_She is so beautiful. Why am I just noticing her beauty just now?'_ Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her but he had to before she notices.

"Before you ask me what I'm doing for the talent show, don't. You will find out in 3 months." She said in a warning tone. "Wait a tick, if I agreed to this little favor of yours I believe I have a right to know or I can invite Blaise into your room." He said and was walking back to the door to get Blaise. "Argh Fine! I'm doing a dance and that's all you getting out of me." She told him and dragged him away from the door.

"I don't know I just saw you dancing and it wasn't that great. Do you plan on giving lap dances? Because if you are I like a private show." He was teasing her and he sure love teasing her because she would make these cute faces at him. "God Draco you are such a pig!" She said playfully and realized she called him by his first name.

She must have forgotten it was Malfoy for a second because it was their first time talking and not calling each other names.

She smiled at him and said his name that made Draco's day. "Did you just call me by my first name?" He asked even though he knew the answer already. "Yea sorry it slipped out. Well you should get going or Blaise is going to ask questions." She suddenly felt shy around him and didn't know why so she just wanted to get rid of him.

"If he asks any questions I'll just tell him we had quickie and you screamed my name. Oh Draco!!" He said in a high pitch voice and was teasing her once again and he receives a playful slap from her. "Get out Malfoy and thank you again." She giggled and actually was enjoying his company. Something was really wrong with Draco Malfoy!

He was at the door and decided to make amends with her, "Look Granger since we going to be living with each other we should call a truce. What you say?" Hermione thought about it and he was right, "Sure we should be more civil with one another since we are the Heads and show a good example." They both agreed and decided to shake on it. "But if you act like a foul git towards me again I have permission to hex you." She gave him a warning.

He was walking out but before he left, "You sing and dance beautifully, _Hermione_." And with that he left. Hermione was thrown off the way he said her name ever so sweetly. Hermione became red in the face all because of ferret face.

* * *

**AN:**** Another chapter done whew!! Hope you all liked it please tell me what you thought about it. More on the way I already have chapter 07 done just got to revise it before I post it up. Thanks for reading!!**


	7. Rivals

**Chapter 07: Rivals

* * *

**

**Author Note**: Another chapter this one is a bit short but to me its rather good lol of course I would say that since I'm the writer lol...I hope you all think as well. As per usual please let know what you think by leaving me reviews. More chapters coming!

* * *

After he left her room he had a smile on his face. He made his way down the stairs soon his smile faded away when he saw Blaise still in the living room on the couch waiting for him. Blaise got up from the couch as he saw Draco enter and asked him, "What took so long?" Draco took a seat on the couch and stretched out his legs and was relaxing. "Nothing she just wanted to go over some ground rules. Oh and she said she hates you." He said to Blaise knowing this would tick him off.

"Why? What did I do? I was a gentleman you were the one who was making fun of her." Blaise did get upset he thought he was winning her over with his "charming" ways. "Pffft come off it Blaise she doesn't buy the whole gentlemen act she doesn't trust us Slytherins." He was very good at lying that Blaise looked like he was buying it because of the expression on his face. They didn't call him the Slytherin Prince for no reason.

Draco got up and went to top shelf of the fire place to get his lighter to lit his cigarette (**AN**: **I think when a guy smokes it makes them look bad ass lol well if you are a villain it fits perfectly ha-ha**) "Plus I called a truce with her so the evil plot is in motion and I will have her in _MY_ bed by the end of the talent show." Smoke came out of his mouth as he blew it out and gave an evil smirk.

He loved seeing Blaise get all huffy and puffy; Blaise thought he could fool him he had another thing coming. He can tell that Blaise too has a soft spot you can say for the Mudblood and it will kill Blaise if he got to her first. Draco would be the first to have a taste of her before any other man could have her.

"She's too clever she won't buy your act. Granger isn't one of the other girls you had bed." Blaise was stating the obvious. Draco took another drag from his cig and waved his hand, "No worries I have this all figure out and she will end up falling in love with me." Draco had this all plan out how he would go about things.

"How do you plan on doing this?" Blaise wondered because he knew Hermione won't fall for his act but then again Draco has a way with women. "Well be my charming self of course. A _Malfoy_ always get whatever they want and at the moment I want her. Can you imagine what this will do for my reputation? Banging Potter's lil virgin and who does she loose it to...her enemy of course." Draco said as he placed a hand on himself as he said "_her enemy of course_" and was amazed how this evil plan was getting better and better.

"Yea it will be rather entertaining seeing her all crushed and alone. If she falls for you she'll loose Potty and Weasel and she'll really be alone and have no one to comfort her broken heart." Blaise added more to the pot. "Well its getting late, I should go. See you in class." Blaise said to Draco and left the room.

Blaise too had a evil plot of his own, what Draco didn't know is that he is already in love with Granger but hasn't realize it yet and now Draco is going to hurt the first person he ever loved. Blaise will tell her everything once they are deeply in love with each other and bye bye to their little happy romance.

_"Malfoy thinks he can fool me well he has another thing coming. Granger will turn to me for comfort and I'll show her that I am better than Draco and she will be all mine." _Blaise said to himself as he made his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

After Draco heard the door close to the common room, he threw his cigarette into the fire, sat back on the couch and ran his fingers through his blond hair. _"Why do I feel so guilty? Why does she always invade my mind?"_ Draco was rather confused of these new feelings that were developing inside him.

As he was trying to figure it out her smiling face appeared in his mind and that made him smile. He shook the image of her smile from his head, _"Get it together you wanker."_ Draco said to himself and continued to stare into the fire.

* * *

**AN:** Whew another chapter done! What you think about it? So far I think its one of the shortest chapter in this story lol…well that is all I have to say. Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review ; - ) 


	8. Never Had I Ever

**Chapter 08** Never Had I Ever

AN: Here is another chapter! Yay! Claps lol anywho thank you for all your reviews! And I tried fixing the story so its easier to read for all of you. Hope its alright and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Hermione was still in her room waiting till she heard Blaise leave the common room. She tried listening to the boys' conversation but all she heard was her last name and that was it. She felt bad eavesdropping on them.

She finally heard the main door closed which meant Blaise was gone now she could go out and get a glass of milk. She changed into a pair of pj's which was white tank top and dark blue jogging pants.

Draco was still in deep thought as he stared into the fire. He heard the door opened and knew it was Granger coming out of her bedroom. He didn't glance her way and kept his eyes to the fire.

He heard her go about in the kitchen, sound like she wanted something from the fridge. "Oh cookies!" He heard her say from the kitchen. He was in his own little world that he didn't notice that she sat next to him on the couch.

She looked at him and saw he was staring off into space. "Want a cookie?" She asked and places the tray of cookies in front of him. He jumped in his seat and made some cookies fall from the tray.

"What the bloody hell...Oh it's you, you know it isn't good to sneak up on people especially if they are from Slytherin." He was about to cursed the hell out of the person who startled him but then he saw it was her so he kept his cool.

"Oops sorry didn't mean to make you jump and please like I'm scared of you Slytherins." She apologizes at first and made a comment at what he said.

He smiled at her and went back to the fire. Hermione notice that he smiled at her and could't help but find it cute, _'What finding Malfoy smiling cute? What is wrong with me?'_

"I'll leave you alone it seems..." She was getting up from her seat when Draco's hand reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's okay I can think with you here." He said sweetly and she sat back down next to him.

She felt awkward and didn't know what to do, "So umm what are you thinking about?" She was curious because this is the third time she sees him staring off into space.

He couldn't tell her the real reason he was always thinking was because of her so he had to think of a lie fast. _"Hmm what would make her feel sorry for me that she will want to comfort me?"_ Draco thought to himself then it hit him.

"If I tell you, you must promise not to tell a soul. I do have a reputation to up hold." He wanted her to promised because whatever he was about to tell her was un-Malfoy like, even though it was a lie.

"Alright I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." She said and crossed her heart with her index finger.

"I miss my mother." He said in a whispered. Hermione didn't heard what he said, "Huh? Repeat that I didn't hear what you said." He rolled his eyes and said it louder, "I miss my mum."

Hermione was in awe, how could this heartless person she grew up to hate become so loving and caring. She guessed he used that image so people wouldn't see he is a sensitive guy, that's a big GUESS!

"It's okay Malfoy I miss my parents too." She said and places her small hand on his back in a comforting way. Her touch sent sparks up and down his spine, "_Why does her touch send chills on my body?"_ He wondered.

"Yea thanks." He thanked her. "No problem we will see them again for Christmas. Now enough with the sad stuff lets play a game to take our minds off of it." She suggested because she wanted to help him get his mind off things.

"Huh?" He looked at her confused. "We can play a game call 'Never had I ever' it's a drinking game but since we have school tomorrow we can drink juice instead." She said and got up to get a glass of juice for the both of them in the kitchen.

_"She is amazing. No one ever took care of me like the way she is doing now, besides my mother" _He thought as he saw her moving around in the kitchen.

"So how you play this game?" He asked her since he had no clue what it is. "It's pretty simple, for example; 'never had I ever uummmm failed a test now if you did fail a test you drink and if you didn't you don't drink. Plus you learn new things about the person." She explained the rules to him and sat back down on the couch next to him.

"Alright sounds simple so I'll go first, never had I ever kissed a boy/girl." He was curious to know if she ever kissed a boy since he doesn't know much about her.

He drank his juice and she too also which surprise him. "Who did you kiss?" Draco asked, he always thought she was never kissed by a boy because of her goody two shoes self and always going by the rules.

Hermione turned red in the cheeks and said, "By the look on your face you probably think I never kissed a boy but sorry to tell you Malfoy I have kissed a boy or two. My first kiss was with Victor Krum and this guy I'm seeing back in my home town."

_"A guy?!" _Draco suddenly felt a little jealously over coming him. "Who have you kissed?" Hermione now asked him even though she knew the answer would be probably all the girls from their school.

"Let's see I'm going to say all the girls from my house except first and second years and couple of girls from my home town as well." He answers her question and felt proud of himself.

"Wow that's a lot, you man whore." She playfully said and chuckle at him which also made him laugh as well. "My turn umm never had I ever lied to a teacher." She said and saw he took a sip and so did she.

"Come on Granger, you can do better then that. My turn umm never had I ever fooled around." It was time to spice things up and find out some naughty info on her.

He drank his juice and was surprise to see that she too drank as well. "Alright spill the beans." Draco was dying to know. Hermione turned a shade of pink regretted playing this game.

"Alright it must not leave this room or I'll tell your mates that you cry for your mummy at night." She threatens him. _"She's an evil little thing."_ Draco found it very sexy.

"Alright I promised and might I add what you did there was very Slytherin like." He smirked at her. "Whatever alright the person I fool around with is the guy I told you about back at my home town." She answered his question.

"Are you still fooling around with him? I am in shocked I thought it will be the Weasel." Draco now felt that if she still is with this guy she keeps talking about his task to win her over will be a waste.

"Well last we spoke seems we are I don't know really he confuses me to be honest." She was rather confused of her whole guy situation right from the very beginning. "Well what confuses you about him? I am a guy so maybe I can tell you his actions." He was offering her his help.

"Well his name is Zach; I met him at a friend's party we hit it off right away. We always have a great time together whenever we hang out but then when I ask what we are he gets all quiet and he doesn't want to talk about it. So I stay quiet as well. Some days he acts like a complete jerk and then he apologizes to me and I forgive him so easily. Then when we talk about what is bothering me he calls me crazy so I have no choice but not to bring it up and live with him being an ass. I just don't understand any more I like him a lot I do but I don't know what to do." She hasn't told any one this, not even Harry or Ron. It hurt her heart the way Zach will treat her but she has deep feelings for him so she let him get away with anything he did.

She didn't know why she was sharing this private information with Draco but for some funny reason she felt safe and comfortable around him. Call her crazy.

"I think I'm falling for him and he doesn't even care." Hermione whisper and tried to hold back her tears. Draco didn't like seeing a woman cry he used to hate seeing his father make his mother cry.

"Look Hermione, that poof doesn't deserve you. You are much better then that, don't let him get to you. He is just using you believe me I know I had done my fair share in the past." Draco didn't like seeing her upset and wanted to beat the hell out of Zach.

"Thanks Draco." She said and gave him a hug. He didn't know what to do because he doesn't hug people that often so he patted her on the back. She let go of him and laugh, "Let me guess a Malfoy doesn't hug?" She questioned him.

"Yea, it isn't one of our favorite things to do." He admitted. "Hmm strange I think hugging is a nice way to show a person you care for them and that you will always be there for them." She found it strange that Malfoy wasn't into hugging and wasn't surprise at the same time.

"Oh well enough with that mushy crap back to the game." He changed the subject. She too push the "mushy crap" as he said aside, she didn't want to upset him again.

"Oh wait I never asked you, who are you fooling around with? I told you mine so it's fair you told me yours." She remembers that she never got to asking him and she was curious to know. "Tell me before I start to whine and pout." She said and began to pout and he thought it was adorable and couldn't help himself and just tell her.

"Argh fine, nothing big really just whenever I or she gets lonely we go to each other. She thinks I'm her boyfriend but I don't see her as my girlfriend. But apparently we are to get married after we finish school; our fathers settle the agreement since we are both from the same house, rich families and purebloods. Her name is..." He said and was cut off by Hermione shouting.

"Ewwwww Pansy Parkinson! I'm sorry to say this but your future fiancé is a bitch!" She was grossed out to find that the girl Draco was with and eventually will be marry to was Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson and Hermione never got along from the beginning, kind of like how Draco and Harry never got along. Pansy teased her the most out of all the girls from Slytherin. Always saying that Hermione was ugly, a mudblood, no boy will ever want her; she's going to die alone and many more.

Hermione of course paid no mind to Pansy's rude remarks but some days when Hermione had a rough day the two girls would get into it and the boys will have to split them up. Draco chuckle a bit when Hermione called Pansy a bitch, it was rare to hear Hermione curse.

"I sort of had a feeling you two were an item because there were rumors but to actually hear you said it, gross!" She still couldn't get over it.

"An item? Please, like I said she thinks we are but I am not interested in her in that way at all. I don't even want to married her but thanks to my father I have no choice." He grumpily said and crossed his arms to show he was upset.

"Draco, you do have a choice. You shouldn't let someone choose your density because in the end you are going to wonder how life would have been like if you made the choices yourself." She said to him and places on her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"I wish it was that simple." Draco simply said because he knew he had no way out of anything his father has plan for him.

"Hmm don't worry you will find a way, one day it will come to you." She simply said back and hope her advice will give him courage to change the plans his father has for him.

He nodded thanks and said to himself as he was looking into her beautiful chestnut eyes, "_She has such an amazing heart. Different from any girl I had encounter, she actually seems to care for me." _

"Anyone ever told you that you have such a good heart?" He blurted out without thinking and saw she turned red in the cheeks as he asked her the question.

"Um yea, but sometimes having a good heart can get you into trouble. Some people take advantage of it and hurt it." She said and looked away from him. He noticed she turn away from him and with his hand he gently places it on her chin and made her turn to him again.

"You don't deserve to have your heart in pain. You are too good for that." He said to her seriously and knew that he would soon cause pain to her heart.

Something inside him told him not to go through with the plan but being his evil-self and having to prove something he ignore the voice inside.

She stared into his eyes and saw he truly meant what he said to her and was confused because this was MALFOY! Since when did Draco Malfoy care for others let alone a mudblood? She gave him a confused expression but that quickly fade away when she notice him coming closer to her face.

Hermione withdrew from his hold on her chin and turned her face once more. Her cheeks became rosy because she knew that Draco was going to kiss her and she didn't want him to see she was blushing because of him.

Draco noticed her change of behavior and cursed himself for scaring her in any way. They just came comfortable around each other and he goes and tires to kiss her. He just wanted to taste of her pink, juicy and soft lips.

Draco was going mad sitting there next to her and if he didn't move fast he would have done something he would regret. "Well I'm off to bed." He said and got up but never made eye contact with her.

Hermione was shocked and pleased he was leaving and she said before he went to his room was, "Good night Draco."

Draco stood at the front of the steps and fought the urge to turn around and grabbed her and give her a passionate kiss but he was strong so he simply said back, "Good night Hermione." And with that he ran up the stairs to his room and left a very confused Hermione.

* * *

**AN**: Another chapter done! What did you think? Poor Draco he's all confused and doesn't know what these new feelings are since he never been in love before and poor Hermione with that Zach guy argh! Lol…lets see how this turns out for these two…stay tune! As per usual please leave me a review! 


	9. Sharing A Bathroom

**Chapter 09****: Sharing a Bathroom**

**AN: **Another chapter I am soooooooooo sorry for the long wait I just been so busy with work and so much other crap going on in my life...but I was like hey there are people out there who like ur story so u better contiuned it lol...so here I am giving you a new chapter...once again sorry for the wait! Forgive me!!

* * *

The sun peeked through Hermione's curtains informing her morning has come and time for a new school day. Hermione cover her face from the sun light but then her alarm began to sound so she knew it was time to get up.

She stretched in her bed and groaned she didn't want to leave her new comfy bed. She made a mental note to take the mattress and bring it to her own bedroom at home.

She went to her drawer and pulled out a cute pink nighty and underwear then made her way to the bathroom.

She went to the bathroom and it was beautiful as well. It was huge, with a big tub to have a bubble bath in and a regular shower for quick showers, two sinks, a couch, and a beautiful view of the lake.

"Wow it just keeps getting better and better!" She said and made her way to the tub, she'll save a bubble bath for later.

She went to turned on the water to the right temperature she likes it and then started to undress. She didn't take off her all her clothing she was left in her black lacy panties and tank top she wanted to test out the water first, and then she went over to the tub and check the water with her hand.

She was very exhausted that she didn't notice someone opened the bathroom door. "Ahem." Said the intruder. Her eyes grew huge and she did a quick turn and almost banged her head on the nearby sink.

"Bloody hell Malfoy! Ever heard of knocking? That's twice you came in unannounced!" She screamed at him and snatches a towel to cover up. She grew rosy in the cheeks because here she was just in her underwear and who had to see it of all people Malfoy!

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Granger but looks like we have to share a bathroom for a whole year." He said to her and tried his best not to gaze at her almost naked form.

This was killing him if it was some other girl he had bed he would of taken the girl right there and then but this was Granger she doesn't do things like that especially with him, yet. Even more so after last night when he almost tried to kiss her.

Hermione forgot that Malfoy and she had to share the bathroom which is why she forgot to lock the door. "Well as you can see I'm using it so get out." She ordered him and motions her hand for him to leave.

"Too bad I want to wash up. I can do that while you shower just leave the door unlock and call out once you are inside so I can come in." He suggested to her and was leading on the door frame with his arms cross and examining his nail as if it was so interesting anything to keep his eyes off of her.

"Are you crazy? Funny idea Malfoy not going to happen! I will not let you in while I'm in the shower it's just too bizarre." She shouted at him and couldn't believe he said suggested such a crazy idea.

"Well aren't you a selfish bit, why do you get to be early to class and not me? I like to be early too so you got to deal with it. I promise I won't take a peek or make side remarks, cross my heart and all that other crap." He was getting annoyed by her stubbornness.

Hermione growled in frustration if she kept saying no this would keep going on and on so she eventually had to cave in. "Alright leave and I'll call you once I'm in the shower." She said through gritted teeth.

"Good don't forget about me." He said and closes the bathroom door. "If only it was that simple." She said as he left the bathroom. She let out a loud frustrated sighed and finish taking off the rest of her clothes.

She felt the water with her toe and it was just right, she went in and let the warm water soak her body. She was in peace and loving it, a shower always helped her calms her nerves and stress. Her peace was ruined when, "May I come in now?" Draco shouted out. She rolled her eyes and told him to enter.

She heard the door open and close and knew he was inside. "Don't worry I'll be fast just got to wash my face and brush my teeth." He told her and turns on the water in the sink.

"Okay let me know when you are done and when you leave." She said and began to wash her bushy hair. "So how you like being head girl?" Draco was making small conversation and knew it would tick her off.

Hermione just wanted to take a peaceful shower, "I like it very much, always dream about being Head Girl. Now be quiet I'm trying to take a peaceful shower." She answers quickly wishing he leave her alone now.

Draco chuckled, "Pretty sad if that's all you dreamed about." He said as he was brushing his teeth. "Excuse me?" Hermione said with attitude and peak her head out of the shower. He took his tooth brush out of his mouth to say it again but was cut off.

"I heard what you said! I thought you said you be quite." She was really getting annoyed and she just wanted to throw cold water at him.

He finished brushing his teeth and was surprise to see her staring well more glaring at him, "Yes I did but just to be quite about making comments on your _nakedness_." He acted as if seeing her naked was the worst thing in the world.

"Argh just hurry up and leave already, you are ruining my shower time!" She growled and went back to her shower and tried her best to ignore him once again. To calm herself down she started to hum a song and then began to sing softly and didn't care if Malfoy heard.

He was in the middle of washing his face when he heard her softly singing in the shower; he paused and stands silent to hear. At first she was singing low then her voice grew louder:

_I even fell for that stupid love song yea yea since you been gone_

_How come I never hear you say I just wanna be with you?_

_I guess you never felt that way_

_Well since you been gone I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on yea yea thanks to you I can get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

He couldn't help but laugh when she sang a high not because it was awful, he just found it very cute of her and to top it off she was very good. Hermione sang not caring that Draco was still in there with her.

"Um Granger, you do remember that I'm still in here right?" He asked her. "Yea and I don't care. Gets use to me singing." She replies back and continued to hum the song then she turned off the water.

"Are you done yet? I like to come out and dry myself." She said and her hand came out to grab the nearest towel.

"So come out I don't mind if you dry yourself in front of me." He teased her and snatches the towel away from her hand. "Argh Malfoy stop being a prick and give it back!" He was starting to piss her off that if she wasn't naked she would get out and punch his face once again.

"Sorry Granger, like I said come out and I'll see if I give you your towel back." He taunted her. "Malfoy you know I can't! Just please give it. Remember our truce; I have permission to hex you if you act like a jerk to me." She reminded him of their truce.

"Oh balls, way to ruin my fun Granger. Fine here is your bloody towel." He sound defeated and then left the bathroom. She heard him leave and step out of the tub. "Argh he's so annoying." She growled and began to dry off her hair.

She then dried her body and once her body was dried she put on her nighty and began to comb her bushy hair. "Sorry I forgot my tooth..." Draco rudely enters in again but was at lost of words when he saw Hermione in her sexy nighty.

To Hermione it wasn't sexy but to Draco it was, the way it form her body nicely, showing off her amazing curves, her long legs and just everything look so delicious to him. He couldn't help but lick his lips.

Hermione was really getting frustrated that he kept coming into rooms without knocking; she was so frustrated she didn't notice that Draco was licking his lip like a dog waiting for a bone. "Malfoy you need to learn how to knock." She scolded him.

He didn't listen he was still staring at her and all he could say was "I uh um I." He so badly wanted to push her against the wall and attack those beautiful lips of hers and touch every inch of her Goddess like body.

"Earth to Draco. What is wrong with you lately? You have been acting strange since the train ride to school. Are you sure you are alright?" Hermione asked him and was waving her hand in front of his face since he wasn't blinking.

He still wasn't responding so she turns on the sink and sprinkle cold water on him. He then came back to Earth and blink a few times. He forgot where he was and thought it was a dream.

Then he still saw the beauty still standing before him and realize he wasn't dreaming. And also realizing he must look like fool in front of her just staring at her.

"Oh um right. Sorry there I had um a horrible flash back. Sorry about that. I'll be leaving now. Good um Good day." He said and left the bathroom but didn't go to his room just yet because he was trying to get over what happened in the bathroom.

As he was realizing what happened he forgot his toothbrush again. Now he really did look like a fool. Then the door opened and he almost fell into the bathroom since he was leading on the door.

"Draco, here you forgot your toothbrush." Hermione said and handed him his toothbrush. He took it and nodded thanks. She walked passed him and he smelled her sweet vanilla scent. She was going to her room and he watched her walk and boy did he like seeing her walk; "_What is wrong with me?"_ He questioned himself he was acting like a 13 year old boy who realize girls aren't icky.

As she was about to enter her room when she turn towards Draco's direction and said, "Draco I'm worry about you. I'm here for you if you need anything." She smiled at him and went inside her room.

"I'm such a bloody proof!" He said to himself and went to his room to get ready for the first day of school.

* * *

**AN**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yea I know I seem to make Hermione really enjoyed music a lot but come on what girl doesn't sing or dance in the shower lol. Well kindly leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! More to come! Oh and "Since you been gone" belongs to Kelly Clarkson and whoever wrote it for her lol.

* * *


	10. Enemies

**Chapter 10****: Enemies**

* * *

**AN: **What can I say you guys deserve another chapter back to back lol...Yay 10 chapters! Whoo hoo I didn't think I could do it lol. Any who here is a new chapter hope you all like follows up to the "Bathroom" scene in chapter 9…hope you like as per usual please leave me a review!

* * *

Draco raced to the Great Hall. He left the Head Common Room without telling Hermione a word. Even though he didn't have to but if they were working on this truce thing it was the right thing to do was tell her but oh well.

He felt so embarrassed with the way he reacted when he saw her in the bathroom. Acting like a 10 year old boy who just saw his first pair of breast in a movie.

He pushed through some second and third years as he enters the Great Hall. He ignore their name calling towards him so all he did was flash his Head Boy badge and they shut up.

He went straight to his house table. He sat next to Blaise and while he sat he bumped into Blaise which cause Blaise to spill some juice on his robes.

"Sheesh, Draco you could of had said excuse me." Blaise said in annoyance and began to dry off his robes. "Oh sorry mate, just in a rush." Draco apologizes and began to eat his breakfast.

"Are you alright? Very unlike you to say sorry." Blaise took notice and asked his friend.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Draco simply said and pushed his breakfast to the side because he lost his appetite.

"What happened? Is it Granger? Did you finally sleep with her?" Blaise was dying to know and hoping the answer was no since he wanted to sleep with her first.

"First of all Blaise keep your voice down, you dumb ass." Draco warned and looked around the table making sure none of the other students were listening.

"No I didn't sleep with her. I went into the bathroom and saw her in her nighty. And to top it off I tried to kiss her last night! She must think I'm a complete nut!" Draco ranted on and on and put his head into his hands and massaging his temples.

"I don't see anything wrong. You are a 17 year old boy after all and the _Draco Malfoy_ any girl would make you go crazy in the head if you saw them in a nighty." Blaise tried his best to comfort him but was enjoying seeing Draco stressed out.

"That's the thing with any other girl I would of ravage her and not think twice but with Granger it's like I'm a different man. As if I respected her…me respect a girl? Come on!"

"Well what did she do when you tried to kiss her?" Blaise asked trying to get all the details.

"Well she turned away and I ran up stairs like a girl! Argh what is wrong with me?" Draco was pulling his hair now and the students started to stare at him.

"Calm down you're making a scene! Look relax, to me I see no wrong doing you are just over reacting like always since you are a drama queen." Blaise said to Draco and pulled down Draco's hands so he would stop pulling his hair.

"How about we go out for a cigarette and talk more about this outside so none of our classmates hear you." Blaise suggested and picked up his and Draco's book bags.

* * *

**Over at the Gryffindor table…**

"You see! He's been acting so strange lately. He always staring into space and the way he looks at me. I don't see that hate he always has for me. You think Malfoy has changed?" Hermione was updating her best pal Ginny on Malfoy's strange behavior. Ginny got to see for herself with seeing Malfoy pulling his own hair.

"Hm that is strange but I don't think a Malfoy can ever change. Don't let his actions fool you it could be a trap. Just be careful Hermione don't trust him 100." Ginny warned her because Ginny had a funny feeling about Malfoy.

"I suppose you are right." Hermione said and watched as Draco and Blaise left the Great Hall. But Hermione didn't believe what Ginny said something inside her told her that Malfoy had change but she just doesn't know what he change into.

* * *

**Entrance of the school…**

"I really don't know why I'm making this a big deal. Granger is just another girl I want to bed that is all. Fire me up." Draco being as blind he is still couldn't figure it out.

Blaise did as told and lighted Draco's cigarette. Draco took a long pull because boy did he need it.

"Maybe she hasn't notice you acting strange. Perhaps she fail to notice because she hates you from what she told me." Blaise was lying to him and wanted to start some trouble.

"What? You two talked about me? Where was I? I thought she hated you." Draco asked in disbelief.

"Last year in the library we started talking about you for some reason she kept going on and on how much she can't stand you how I'm nothing like you. And she doesn't hate me. You probably only saying that so you can have her all to yourself!" Blaise continued to lie and lie.

"Oh come off it! She hates you ask anyone in this school. She only hates me because I'm mean to her friends and _sometimes_ her but she hates you for other reasons I can't say." Draco said to him and was getting really annoyed how it seem Blaise wanted Hermione to himself and Draco wouldn't have it.

To Draco no one was good enough for Hermione she deserve the best, wait where did that come from?

"Look Draco I'm just trying to help. Why on earth would I want a Mudblood? Maybe for a good shag to see if they are different from purebloods but nothing more. My parents would disown me if they knew I had feelings for a Mudblood. Unlike you I'm using my head to think and not my penis." Blaise said with a smirk and knew Draco wouldn't like the last part he just finish saying.

"I maybe be using my penis to think but it will be me who would shag the Mudblood first, not you and not anyone else. I will be the first to have the pleasure to dirty her even more than she already is. And it just kills you because deep down you know I have a better shot at this than you." Draco did his trademark smirk and blew smoke in Blaise's face.

Then Draco threw his cigarette bud in the floor and shove Blaise in the shoulder as he left Blaise at the entrance. Blaise wasn't going to let Draco win.

As of right now the two former best friends had just become enemies.

* * *

**AN****:** Another chapter done. What do you think? I like how it ended with a we were best friends and now I want you dead kind of thing lol…lets see how this plays out for the two former best friends and Hermione. Don't forget review!!


	11. Chapter 11: Caring For Her

**AN**: Hello to all! I'm so sorry for the long wait on this story. I couldn't find chapter 11 and then I found the little post it's I wrote it on at my job and typed it up right away. My company moved to a new location which is why the little post it's with chapter 11 were missing and when I was cleaning my stuff I just found them. Once again so sorry for not posting so soon it's been like a year. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to those who review my story and now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11****: Caring For Her**

"What a day." Draco said as he enters the living room. He took off his shoes and robes so he was left in his slacks and white button down. He began to loosen the buttons and undid his tie.

He then threw himself on the big comfy couch and let out a loud yawn and was going to take a nap. The room was quite and no signed of Granger so it was perfect to take a nap.

"Oh Ginny stop you are being ridiculous." Hermione said as she enters with Ginny following closely behind.

"But Hermione come on, you honestly don't believe that Christopher fancies you?" Ginny continued even though Hermione told her to drop it.

There went Draco's peace and quite. "_Why couldn't she come alone and not bring that loud mouth red head." _Draco thought to himself and got annoyed hearing Ginny's voice.

"Ginny no he doesn't we are just partners in Herbology is all. Yea he's sweet and stuff but we are just friends." Hermione said to her and hope she would drop it already.

"Ahem, do you mind? A bloke is trying to sleep here." Draco said to the two girls which made them startled because they thought they were alone or at least have the living room to themselves.

"Oh piss o…" Ginny began to say but Hermione cover her mouth. "Sorry Draco we just go up to my room." Hermione apologize and gave Ginny a warning glare to keep her mouth shut. Ginny was in shocked Hermione not throwing any remarks at Malfoy for being a jerk.

"Forget it I'll just go to my room so you girls can have your gossip talk." Draco said and got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to grab some water before heading to his room.

Ginny was observing the two something really seems off they weren't calling each other names and they were actually being civil toward each other! She needed to get to the bottom of this. Draco was making his way up the stairs when Ginny wanted to ask him a question just to test her theory.

"Wait let me ask you something Malfoy." Ginny called out. "Oh Ginny, leave Malfoy alone." Hermione said and sat on the couch hoping Ginny would just shut it. She loved her best friend but Ginny is one of those she says anything without thinking …pretty much she just loves speaking her mind.

Draco stopped in the middle of the staircase to see what the little annoying red head had to say. "Do you think Christopher Coleman has a crush on Hermione?" Ginny asked him but she knew the old Draco Malfoy wouldn't care but this new Draco Malfoy seem different so she just wanted to see something that she felt in her gut about Draco's new behavior.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears and ran her hands through her curly hair. "Um and I care because…" Draco drawled out acting like he didn't care that another guy had a little thing for Hermione. _Who wouldn't_? He asked himself. "Well if he becomes her boyfriend he will be here all the time with her." Ginny was itching to know. "Well first of all who is this bloke? What house is he in? And how come I don't remember that name?" Draco questioned first.

"He is the same year as you guys, he transfer here from one of the Wizardry schools in the US, and he seems to have a liking to Hermione. Did I mention he's gorgeous?" Ginny loved this when she mention he was gorgeous Malfoy's face changed.

"Well I don't know the git or seen how he looks at Granger if he gives her those lovely dovey eyes. And another thing…I don't care." He wasn't going to let some Weasley try to fool him and with that he went to his room and shut the door but reopen just a tad to hear the girls' conversation.

Hermione rose from the couch and walked toward Ginny, "Ginny I told you to let it go, so what if Christopher likes me not like I'm going to date him. He isn't my type. The only reason we been seen together is because Dumbledore asked me to show him around since I'm head girl and I know the school like the back of my hand and not to mention all the rules of the school." Hermione said to her best friend hoping she will understand.

"But Mione he is super cute! If I didn't have Harry I will be all over him. And I'm sure if you go on a little date here and there you will find he is your type. Just give it a try". Ginny wouldn't let this go. "Oh Ginny I'll think about it that's all I'm going to say, now don't you have to meet Harry?" Hermione didn't want to continue with this any more.

"Oh my gosh, you are right! I must hurry, Harry hates when I'm late. Bye Hermione see you tomorrow; oh don't forget you have to show me your dance for the talent show!" Ginny hugged Hermione bye and ran out the door. Hermione sighed in relief as Ginny left.

"Why didn't you tell her about Zach?" Hermione jumped at the voice and looked up and saw Draco at the rail of the staircase. "Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop on people's conversation?" She crossed her arms, knowing he will have a smart remark to that. "Slytherin remember? So why didn't you tell her?" He did give a smart remark and came down the stairs to the living room where she was in.

"I don't want them to know just yet. Consider yourself lucky you are the only one that knows. And I'm sorry about Ginny's behavior earlier she just a little firecracker." Hermione apologize for her friend's behavior.

"Don't worry about it. Looks I have to get use to all your little friends if we are going to be living together." Draco said and sat on the couch once again. "Yea same with me I have to get use to your friends as well even though one of them freaks me out." She said and sat next to him.

"No worries on that department I'm no longer speaking with him." Draco said bitterly. Hermione was surprise, "What happened to Blaise? You two were best mates." She asked him because she was curious of what had happened between the two and hope it wasn't her fault.

"We had a little disagreement this morning and I didn't like what he said." Draco told her, he really didn't want to talk about it

"Oh well best friends always fight doesn't mean you end the friendship." She said to him because if that were true Harry, Ron and she would have been history.

"Well in this case it ended! He was a slimy git from the beginning. Always following me around, wanting everything I wanted and going after girls I like when I told him to stay away. If he crosses the line one more time I will hex him!" Draco was furious he got up from the couch and was pacing back and forth all angry like.

He then went to his pockets to take out a cigarette to calm his nerves. He blew out the smoke and Hermione waved her hand and began to cough because she wasn't a fan of smoking. "Oh sorry." Draco notice and threw the cigarette to the fire.

"Its okay I don't mind you smoking just not around me. I don't get why people smoke I think it's a nasty habit and it causes bad health later on in life." She was stating her opinion since she read and seen a lot of ads about smoking.

"Well if you had to live the life I live you would smoke a pack every hour. Well you don't have to worry about Blaise any more but I will still protect you from him since he seems to be going after you. Just don't ever be alone in a room with him and don't trust whatever he says to you, he is a lying bastard." Draco kneeled down before her and grabbed her hands and gave her a warning on Blaise's actions.

Hermione didn't know what to say or do, why was Draco warning her about Blaise? How can she trust Draco fully he is after all a Slytherin? He tortured her and her friends for nearly six years, and all of sudden he was nice. She was so confused and didn't know who to believe.

Draco took notice that she wasn't believing him, "Hermione please I beg of you don't believe him. I know I haven't done anything to earn your trust but believe what I'm telling you now." Draco pleaded and held her hands tighter.

Hermione stared into his eyes and something inside her told her he was telling the truth. "Alright Draco I believe you. For some funny reason I feel like you are telling me the truth by the way you are looking at me. Something is different about you and I got to admit I kind of like this new you." She sweetly smile at him and confessed what she was feeling for this new Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks, but yea you're right I have change this year. I'm still trying to figure out what I change into and I realize since this change you aren't so bad for a _Muggle_." Draco returns the smile and for the first time he didn't call her a _Mudblood_, which Hermione took notice.

"You didn't call me a _Mudblood._" She pointed out shyly. "Yea I notice. But if you want me to call you it…" He was joking and she didn't let me finish because she playfully kicked his shin.

"No! I prefer Muggle over than that horrible name." She said and realizes Draco was still holding her hand. Draco did realize it too but didn't want to let go of her small soft hands.

"Sooo um care to tell me why Blaise and you stop being friends?" She still wanted to know. Draco then let go of her hands and began to pace back and forth again, not knowing how to answer her question. Tell her the truth or lied to her so it gives her more a reason to stay away from Blaise. He didn't know what to do.

"That's alright I understand if you don't want to tell me. Some things are mea…" She was saying but was cut off when Draco finally spoke. "Fine the reason we fought is because he wants to destroy you." Hermione titled her head to the side in confusion, "Destroy me? In what way?" She question and she was all ears.

Draco didn't want to look into her eyes of what he was about to tell her, "He wanted to use you like a toy. Make you fall in love with him, sleep with him and then since you fell in love with a Slytherin your friends would abandon you. And without you to help your friends battle you know who, they couldn't defeat him."

(**AN: **I space it out because it was a big junk to read so it's easier on your eyes…back to the story!)

"It's his master plan to get in good with Voldermort. I told him not to because you won't fall for it but he insisted so I told him I do whatever it takes to make sure it won't happened. He got upset of course and said our friendship was over." So he lied to her that was his master plan to use against her but she won't ever find out, hopefully.

Hermione was in shock. She knew something was up with Blaise but to do that. She was at lost of words. She was even more lost that Draco gave up his best friend because he didn't like his actions toward her.

"Um wow. Sorry just took a while to register. The big question here is why are you helping me? Don't get me wrong I appreciate it but why?" She would like to know why the Draco Malfoy would want to protect her, the girl he hated since day one.

Draco hated that she was a curious little thing always asking question after question. The truth was he wanted to protect her because she reminded him of his mother. They both are kind hearted women; free sprite, brave, and they both took care of him when he needed it.

He hated seeing his father causes his mother pain and he couldn't do anything about it but with Hermione he knew he could do something to protect her. He gave up on the evil plot and he didn't want to hurt her any more.

And finally he realizes he has deep feelings for her all this time. Staring into her beautiful brown eyes he knew that he was in love with her, but couldn't do anything about it because her heart belongs to someone else at the moment.

"I don't know why to be honest. I just feel like it's my duty to take care of you." He couldn't tell her the truth why, she just wouldn't believe him that he Draco Malfoy has feelings for a girl but not with just any girl, Hermione Granger herself. And he stood staring into the fire place.

"Draco just tell me why and I will believe you no matter what it is." She got up from where she was sitting and went to him by the fire place.

"I can't Hermione because I'm not sure what it is yet. Once I figure it out I'll tell you. All I can say is I care for you and want to make sure you don't get hurt." He said to her and didn't want to stare into those beautiful eyes of hers so he kept his eyes to the fire.

He then finally turned to face her and once he did he received a big hug from her. He didn't know what to do since he wasn't use to hugging. "Thank you Draco you're such a good friend." She thanked him and acknowledges him as a new friend of hers. He didn't want to be her friend he wanted more but was grateful she considers him as a friend for now.

He hugged her back and held her tight as if not wanting to let her go. "_Look at me Draco Malfoy in love with Hermione Granger. Won't father be proud."_ Draco said to himself as he held her in his arms. Hermione then let him go and he wished she didn't.

"Well I'm going to my room now to do homework. See you for supper." She said, grabbed her books and went to her room.

Draco plopped himself on the sofa and prayed the whole little fib he told her didn't blow up in his face or worst his father finding that his only son has fallen in love with a mudblood wait not just any mudblood Hermione Granger friend of Harry Potter.

* * *

**AN****: **Another chapter done! Hope you all like it. Draco starting to realize that he loves her! Let's see if Hermione feels the same for him and uh oh Draco lied to her. What's gonna happen now?! Stay tuned! Kindly leave a review thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: Stay Away

**

* * *

**

AN:

Hello fellow Harry readers! Sorry for the long update but I been currently working on my other fan fic and decided since its almost completed I should give this one a go and not leave it hanging. I still have ideas up in my head for this fan fic and I hope you stick around for the ride. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**: Stay Away

Hermione and Draco were making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were chatting about their favorite books and their favorite classes – turns out they had a lot in common.

Draco makes her laugh with a joke he says as they enter the Great Hall everyone fell silent even the teachers, as they saw Hermione and Draco walk in…laughing and together!

Hermione and Draco notice the silence and look behind them to see what it could be that could cause the whole hall to go quiet. Draco then realizes why everyone fell silent.

"Hermione they are used to seeing us fight." Draco whispered. "Oh right, get out of my way you foul evil ferret!" Hermione says and pushes Draco out of her way.

"Now I must change my school robes since you touch me with your dirty mudblood hands!" Draco shouts back and walks to his table. Everyone looked at the two and saw everything was fine so they all went back to enjoying their breakfast but not everyone bought it, Pansy didn't buy it.

Hermione came and sat in her usual spot between Harry and Ron, "Good morning all!" She greets cheerfully. "Why did you come in with Malfoy?" Ron got right to the point. Harry wants to know too but he knew Ron would ask about it right away.

"Well we woke up around the same time and figure to come together to set a good example since we are the Heads." It was half true.

Harry and Ron nod their heads, "I don't know Mione something about Malfoy this year that's rubbing me the wrong way." Harry admits.

"Harry you always think that way about Malfoy. I understand you two care for me but like I said before I can take care of myself I'm a big girl. And if Dr-Malfoy were to do anything stupid Dumbledore would take away his Head Boy badge." She almost calls him by his first name.

"And even though Malfoy is a slimy git he deserves to be Head Boy and he will do anything to keep that badge, so you two shouldn't worry. But any who I am off to class, see you in second period." She grabs a piece of butter toast and leaves the Great Hall.

Harry was still skeptical about Malfoy he made a note to watch the two carefully. "Harry I don't like this one bit." Ron says as he watches Hermione leave.

"Me either we need to keep a close eye on those two." Harry says and looks at Draco who was watching Hermione as well. The way he looked at her was _different_, Harry notices. It was the look of _desire._ '_That's impossible.'_ Harry said to himself.

Before heading to class Hermione went to use the bathroom first and she places her books on the edge of the sink. She looks at herself in the mirror and decides she wants her hair out of her face today so she picks it up in a messy cute pony tail. The bathroom door swings open and in came Pansy; Hermione rolls her eyes as she saw her.

Pansy right away charges at Hermione and threw her textbooks to the floor, "What the bloody hell was that for?" Hermione went to pick up her books.

"You filthy mudblood you better stay away from my precious Draco. He's mine you understand…mine!" She shrieks in her whiny voice and stomps her feet like a four year old throwing a tantrum.

Hermione gather her books back in her arms and gives Pansy a death glare - she really didn't like this girl, "Please like you even love him. All you love and care about is his money. And besides there is nothing going on between us we are just trying to be civil." She says to Pansy.

"I see the way my Draco looks at you – it's more than that. You must have him under some sort of love spell." Pansy assumes. Hermione just laughs at her, "I still don't see why you care if Malfoy is with another you don't love him. And he can do _way _better than you." Hermione taunted her.

"What you think you're good for him? Get it through that thick ugly head of yours…Draco Malfoy will never love you or want you - he will never date a filthy mudblood like you." The girls were now glaring at each other face to face.

Hermione didn't know why she was getting under her skin so easily – maybe it's because she knew this girl was no good for Draco and all Pansy wants from him is his money, she doesn't give a damn about him.

Pansy shoves Hermione hard and she fell to the floor which caused Hermione to drop her books once more, "I'm warning you, stay away or I won't be as nice." Pansy says her final warnings and leaves Hermione there. Ginny then walks in and saw Hermione on the floor – she helps her up and helps pick up her books.

"Argh she gets me so angry I wish I could just pop her head with the flick of my wand." Hermione growls with frustration. "What were you two fighting about this time?" Ginny ask her and dust off her robes.

"Malfoy…she thinks I want him and that I want him for myself. Me want Draco Malfoy, she's insane! I should take away 10 points from Slytherin but I'm not slimy and evil like them." Hermione huffs and fixes her robes after Ginny dusted them off.

"She is way obsessive over Malfoy and Malfoy doesn't even like her – he just uses her." Ginny says and washes her hands off. "I know he told me himself he doesn't love her and he doesn't even want to marry her. His parents are forcing him to do this."

"Oh wow really? That sucks I'm so lucky my parents aren't like that. So you and Malfoy talk about stuff?" Ginny questions her.

"Well yea we kinda have to we are roommates for a year. It will be dumb and boring of us to just ignore each other for a full year." Hermione explains and gather's her books back in her arms ready for class.

Ginny flashes a smile not believing her friend one bit, "Hermione if you do have a crush or like Malfoy I won't be mad its Harry and Ron you have to worry about. I wouldn't blame you he is a hottie." Hermione blushes and tells Ginny to shut up and leaves the bathroom with Ginny laughing behind her.

_Lunch Time_

Hermione only had two more classes after lunch and before heading down to the Great Hall she went back to her room to bring the other books back – she didn't feel like carrying it all back and forth.

She drops the books on her desk and leaves the Head Quarters but someone was waiting for her by the staircase – none other than Blaise Zabini. Hermione ignores him and walks pass him but he blocks her way, "Blaise, what do you want?"

"Just a chance to talk to the prettiest girl in school." He flashes a charming smile and she scoffs at him, "You are pathetic. You really think I will fall for that. I've been in this school all this time and just now you notice me? You're a big faker now move." Draco was right he was after her.

She once again tries to pass him but he blocks her with his big arm, "I don't know if I could do that. Just I been thinking about you lately ever since the summer and then when I saw you on the train…"

He gets closer to her and traps her against the wall, "I knew I just had to have you. You're so beautiful, smart and those eyes I could get lost in them. All I ask is just for one kiss." His lips were now inches from hers and she squeal as his lips brush against hers.

Hermione tried to push him off of her but he was too strong and he held onto her chin so she wouldn't move. Blaise then force his tongue into her mouth and Hermione did her best to not let him in but he bit her lip hard and it cause her to yelp in pain that's when he stick his tongue in.

She was grunting with disgust and kept trying to push him off but he was just too damn strong – she mentally cursed damn Quidditch for making him so strong.

She felt his dry hand start to trail up her leg and her skirt was being pulled up. Hermione realize her legs were free so she let him continued to feel her up and such to throw him off. When she felt it was her chance she kneels him in the family jewels and runs off as he fell over in pain.

Draco was making his way by to his Head Quarters because he forgot his text book for Potions and then he saw Hermione ran right into him and fell on top of him. She look relieve to see him but you could clearly see fear in her eyes, "Hermione, what's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost." Draco helps her up and she still looks shaken up.

Then Draco saw Blaise on the floor holding onto his package and Draco felt rage building up inside of him, "Did he? Oh that slimy git! I will kill him for this." Draco takes out his wand and walks right to where Blaise was.

Hermione runs to Draco's side, "No Draco he isn't worth it. You will be in way more trouble then he will be. We will just report this to Dumbledore and see what he does with him." Draco lowers his wand and then puts it away – Hermione was right.

"He isn't that perfect Granger. You shouldn't trust him so easily." Blaise says as he got up from the floor but Draco threw him back down.

"I will keep my mouth shut if I was you. If I ever see you come near her again you pray that no one is here to stop me from cursing you." Draco gave his final warnings and he took Hermione back to their dorm.

Once inside Draco guided Hermione to the couch and brought her a cup of water. She accepted the water and took a large sip from it. "Yuck I can still feel his nasty ashy lips on mine. Does he smoke? Because his breathe and mouth sure taste like it." She rubs her lips in disgust and tries to wash the taste out with the water Draco gave her.

"Yea he and I used to smoke during our breaks. You should probably go brush your teeth so you can get rid of the smell." Draco suggested. Hermione then went to the bathroom and did just that – she felt much better. Hermione came back down to the living room of the dorm and sat back on the couch next to Draco.

"You were right he is after me. And he said this stuff to me thinking I will fall for it like any other girl but when he saw I didn't he got upset. I just don't understand why." Hermione says and tries to figure out why Blaise will be after her. She knew why because to get in good with Voldemort but why? Did they really think she was the source of having always winning and surviving anything Voldemort threw at him?

Hermione decided to tell Draco of her encounter with Pansy, "Then Pansy came to me today and warns me to stay away from you. She thinks I will steal you away from her. Telling me that I can't have you and how she sees the way you look at me. I think that girl has finally lost it." Draco stiffs at what Hermione is telling him and recalls the arguments he and Pansy have been having lately.

She will catch him staring at Hermione in class, lunch, library and hallways. They will talk then Draco will tune her out if Hermione were to walk by. One night Pansy had enough of this she will not come second to some nerdy Mudblood.

_Draco just made it home to the dorm after some flying on the grounds – he did this often to clear his head. Before heading up he went to the living room and chatted with Hermione a bit – he enjoyed talking to her, she knew how to keep up a conversation and she made him laugh. _

_He excuses himself and headed to his room to wash up before bed. He threw is broom to the side of his room and when he closed his bedroom door there stood Pansy. _

"_Where were you Draco?" She had her arms cross her chest. "What does it look like?" It was obvious he was flying. He walks pass her and sits on his bed to remove his boots. _

_"You only go flying when you have a lot on your mind. So what's troubling you Draco? Tell me. I feel like you tell the Mudblood more than you tell me." Pansy really did love Draco – some will call it close to obsession but she called it loved._

"_Nothing is wrong I just wanted to practice on my flying is all before the big game this weekend." Draco lied and went to his drawer to pull out his pajamas for the night. _

_"You're lying to me Draco Malfoy I can tell. I known you my whole life and I can tell when you're lying." Pansy really knew why he was out flying he was confused about his feeling for the filthy Mudblood. He shouldn't even be thinking about that – h e should only have eyes for her._

"_Pansy just let it go. I'm tired and I really do not want to deal with you right now. Go." Draco says to her and he was now shirtless in his black jogging pants. Pansy thought Draco was the most beautiful man in the world and she was so happy one day he will be fully hers once they are married and she will not let some other woman come between them. _

_"I will not leave until you give me some damn answers Draco. Why her? I look at you and all I see is the Mudblood." Pansy said in a desperate voice and went to him to caress his pale cheek. _

_She then desperately held onto him tightly – she was going mad, "Maybe this is just a phase. You just want to see what it will be like to be with a Mudblood and once you get a taste of her you realize it was…" Draco pulls Pansy off of him and grabs her by her upper arms, "You have gone mad! Admit it you only want me for my money and name – you don't love me for me." _

"_I do Draco I do. I have always loved you but you just never notice me because you were always chasing other girls. Until finally our parents came to agreement and arrange us to be married once school is over." Draco let out a frustrated sigh, he really didn't want to deal with her any more. _

"_Please leave. Go before I make you leave and I really don't want to get nasty with you." Suddenly there was a knock at his door, "Draco is everything alright? I hear yelling all the way from my room." It was Hermione's sweet voice on the other side of that door. _

_P__ansy was going to answer the door and tell her off but Draco block her way, "I'm alright Hermione just Pansy came to visit me is all." Draco tells her and hopes Hermione will leave which she did. _

"_Now get out before I am force to take house points for you barging in on the heads quarters after curfew." Draco threatens her. "Fine but this isn't over. Bye my lover." She kisses his lips and walks out of his room. _

"She is just super crazy jealous – I can't be friends with other females or she goes nuts." Draco lied; he really didn't like lying to her. "Yea I see that." Suddenly I felt a vibration on the couch and she took out a small device from her book bag.

I saw her eyes twinkle with excitement as she spoke through the strange object – I believe that Muggles use this object to talk to each other.

She got up the couch and excused herself then she mouths the word _Zach._ So it was her precious Zach on that thing – god I hated that guy. She was giggling like a school girl anything that bloke said to her and telling him she misses him and can't wait to see him during the winter break.

I began to panic what if during that break she decided to sleep with him? I couldn't let that happen I wanted to be the first for her – wait where was this coming from?

Did Draco still want to do that same very plan that Blaise was doing or was it his true feelings for her? Draco watches her as she smile happily talking to the git and her beautiful laugh, she was really smitten with this guy and there is nothing he could do about it.

Malfoys didn't quit – they want something they get it until it's theirs, it was the Malfoy way after all. Draco wasn't going to give up on making Hermione his.

One day he will know what it will be like to have Hermione look at him like that and know how it will be to kiss her and feel her beautiful body on his. His new mission was to make Hermione Granger fall in love with him not for the stupid dark lord or to break her it was because Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger.

**AN:** So what ya think? Hate it or love it? Don't worry Hermione talent for the talent show will make its appearance soon and believe me it's gonna be HOT! Anywho please leave me reviews thanks!


End file.
